


First Time: Training Deck

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison)



Series: The First Five Times [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Early season canon setting, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Keith is going to find out what Lance likes, Keith is pretending he doesn't want Lance, Keith needs a release, Klance smut, Lance doesn't even know he wants Keith, Lance doesn't know what he likes, Lance is 18, Lance is a pro at hand jobs, Lance is a virgin, Lance is willing to take one for the team, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty Keith, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, wrestling makes Keith hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: While sparring on the training deck, Lance finally manages tackles Keith only to discover Keith is - what? - hard! Instead of climbing off of him like a normal person he decides to tease Keith until his rival is begging for a release. Things snowball from there.Excerpt:“Touch me,” said Keith, taking his hand that was wrapped around Lance’s wrist and guiding that hand downwards. Lance freaked, thinking he was going to put that hand on his dick, but instead Keith rested it on his stomach, leaving it there for Lance to decide what to do next.Lance’s breath was still heavy despite the exercise being long over. He was well aware that he was straddling Keith, sitting on the boy’s open thighs and if he ran his eyes down he could see the bulge in his jeans.Curiosity.Curiosity guided Lance through what happened next. No, it wasn’t of Keith’s ragged breath that Lance could feel with his rising and falling tummy. Nor was it Keith’s half lidded eyes, so desperate and needy. It wasn’t that Lance had never been wanted by anyone like this before and that in itself was intoxicating…No.It was curiosity.





	First Time: Training Deck

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I'm updating just to let subscribers know the second fic in his series has been posted.
> 
> BBBK xoxoxo

“Take off your belt,” ordered Lance.

“Why?” asked Keith, obstinate as always. Why couldn’t he ever do a thing without questioning the thing?

“Because I’m sick of feeling your blade stick into me every time I tackle you.”

“You have yet to tackle me,” said Keith, crossing his arms and sticking out his hip.

“Maybe I would if I wasn’t so scared of getting stabbed with your knife.”

“Fine,” said Keith, pulling off his jacket first which was completely unnecessary before taking off his belt.

Lance ditched his jacket too. He was overheated from getting pinned twice by Keith already. He was sick of Keith always outdoing him in training. He’d deliberately asked Keith to train with him after hours because he wanted a real shot at beating with him without the others mocking him from the sidelines. He felt like with just the two of them, he could get the best of Keith, finally.

“Ready?” asked Keith, already in fighting stance.

“I was born rea –” Keith slammed into Lance, knocking him down. Fuck! Lance hadn’t actually been ready. He was sick of this. Sick of Keith and his lightning fast reflexes. He was going to pin Keith down if it was the last thing he did.

It was a long scrap, Keith was a slippery bastard and got out of Lance’s grip several times before he finally fiNaLLy pinned that fucker to the ground. He made sure Keith was completely trapped, arms gripped above his head, his own legs wrapped around his, crushing him with his body weight. Keith was exhausted and panting, too tired to fight Lance off anymore. Lance was inches away from Keith’s face, basking in the furious stare Keith was giving him when Lance felt it.

“Fuck, I told you take off your blade so it wouldn’t stick me!” Wait… wait… He’d seen Keith take it off.

Keith didn’t say anything. Just looked away, angry as ever.

“What the fuck, Keith? You’re hard?”

“It’s not because of you,” mumbled Keith, somehow more pissed than Lance. “It’s just from friction.”

“You’re nineteen, you’re way too old to get off on friction!”

“If you don’t like it, get off me!” growled Keith, squirming underneath Lance.

That gave Lance an idea. Okay, it wasn’t a good idea, but fuck Keith drove him crazy always being so unpredictable yet good at everything. Then finally fiNaLLy Lance gets the better of him while training AND there’s something he can mock him for so Lance couldn’t really resist doing what he did next.

“Get you off?” hummed Lance, rolling his hips against Keith’s. Yes, that meant pressing Keith’s hard dick against him more, but the promise of making Keith crazy cancelled out the ick factor.

“I said, get off me, not get me off!” barked Keith.

“That language is so confusing,” teased Lance, not stopping.

“I said, get the fuck off,” growled Keith. With a sudden burst of strength he managed to hook his leg around Lance’s side and roll the two of them over so Keith was on top and Lance was pinned. Justice seemed to demand Keith torture Lance in the same way, by rolling his hips against him and pressing his hard dick against him.

“Hey, cut it out!” gulped Lance. “You can’t do that!”

“Why not? It’s the same fucking thing you did you to me!”

“It is not! You’re the one with the boner!”

“I told you, that’s involuntary. That has nothing to do with you, but you don’t get to touch me like this without asking me fir-ah!” Lance had flipped them over again and Keith was interrupted by landing on his back.

Lance screwed up his mouth, thinking. Okay, Keith had a point, but he wasn’t going to let him know he had a point. “Like you’d ever ask.”

“What?” asked Keith, his eyes going wide.

“You’re too stubborn to ask anyone to help you, even in the sex department. I bet you don’t even masturbate. I bet when you’re hard to just stare at it angrily until it wilts away. No wonder you get hard so easily. You need a release and you’re too hot headed to do anything about it, let alone find someone to do it with.”

Oof, yelling at Keith exhausted Lance. He released a bit of tension from his grip, not really enjoying having Keith pinned anymore. Keith on the other hand was red in the face and Lance had a feeling he was about to get punched for all that.

“Fine,” said Keith, after awhile.

“What?” asked Lance, unsure what Keith was agreeing to.

“Touch me.”

“What?!” shrieked Lance, attempting to recoil, but Keith had ahold of his wrists now and wasn’t letting go.

“I’m asking for your help so touch me.”

“Sick, Keith! No! What makes you think I’d be remotely interested in -?”

“Because you were just already doing it and you just lectured me on why I should ask you!”

Lance felt the blood drain from his face. “That was hypothetical. Keith, man, I do not think I’m the one you want this with.”

“Of course fucking not. I tried to tell you that my dick is doing its own thing and my brain very much wishes that thing wasn’t with you, but you’re right about me needing a release and for whatever fucking reason you seem to get an ego boost from trying to make me come so let’s just do this. I get off and you get to mock me and lord it over me. Sound good?”

No, it didn’t sound good, but then again… he liked the idea of having power over Keith…

“Touch me,” said Keith, taking his hand that was wrapped around Lance’s wrist and guiding that hand downwards. Lance freaked, thinking he was going to put that hand on his dick, but instead Keith rested it on his stomach, leaving it there for Lance to decide what to do next.

Lance’s breath was still heavy despite the exercise being long over. He was well aware that he was straddling Keith, sitting on the boy’s open thighs and if he ran his eyes down he could see the bulge in his jeans.

Curiosity.

Curiosity guided Lance through what happened next. No, it wasn’t of Keith’s ragged breath that Lance could feel with his rising and falling tummy. Nor was it Keith’s half lidded eyes, so desperate and needy. It wasn’t that Lance had never been wanted by anyone like this before and that in itself was intoxicating…

No.

It was curiosity. Plain and simple and nothing more than that guided his hand downwards over Keith’s hard abs. It wasn’t Keith’s hitch of breath that inspired him to unbutton the top of Keith’s jeans and slide the zipper down. No, that part was muscle memory from undoing his own pants. And it wasn’t any kind of sick desire that had him sliding his hand under the waistband of Keith’s briefs, it was Lance’s daring nature that lead him charging into the unknown.

Now the part where he actually wrapped his hand around Keith’s hard cock, giving it a slight squeeze that was because… well… motivation got iffy at this point.

Keith let out this little humming noise with the contact. Shit, that boy was starved.

Lance’s brain kind got stuck at this point because he was… he was holding Keith’s cock.

“You gonna stroke it or are you trying to figure out if I’m bigger than you?” 

Lance flicked his eyes up to see Keith with a cocky smirk on his face, his head now resting comfortably on this raised arms. What the hell? This was supposed to be embarrassing for Keith, not Lance!

Lance wasn’t intimidated though. What would show Keith would be when he lost all control when he came from Lance’s skilled handwork. Well, buckle up, Keith, because if there was one thing Lance was good at it, it was jerking off. He was a Master masturbater if you will… Lance was glad he didn’t say that out loud.

Lance removed his hand and watched with some satisfaction as Keith lost that smirk and looked panicked like he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. He was going to get it alright, just Lance style.

Lance spit in his right palm and then his left, repeated the same then smacked them together and rubbed.

“What the f- ahh!” moaned Keith as Lance gripped those slippery hands around Keith’s cock, one of top of the other. “Wha-?”

But Lance answered that question as he started to move his hands. Sliding them upwards, giving the head of Keith’s cock a little squeeze as it slide off then went back down to the base of the cock to slide up again. Working the same motion with his hands, alternating which was on top during each slide upwards only to start again at the bottom meant Lance always had at least one hand on Keith’s cock, often two and the reaction was just… Keith was not okay.

“Oh fuck,” muttered Keith. He was panting and moaning and squirming because the sensation was relentless.

‘That’s right,’ thought Lance. ‘I’m ambidextrous, bitch.”

Lance knew this duo hand job was a good one and it was only getting better as Keith was leaking precum making everything all that slicker. Maybe Lance should’ve noped right out of that situation considering he now had Keith’s cum all over his hands and there was only going to be more shortly, but just as predicted Lance was getting an ego boost out of doing this to Keith.

Guy acted so fucking perfect all the time and now he was just unraveling. Putty in Lance’s hands, except very much the opposite of putty.

Keith’s shirt was pushed up a little and Lance liked the way his abs twitched, liked the way Keith’s adam’s apple bobbed as he attempted to gulp back another moan, liked the sweat on Keith’s brows and the way his hair spread across the floor and the way his eyes clenched shut and the redness in his lips because Lance put that all there. He made Keith look all helpless and pretty. No, not… not pretty…

Okay, here was the confusion, here was why this was working for Lance because Keith did kinda looked like a girl. What, with his slender hips and his too long hair, and his big pretty eyes with the long lashes that fluttered open to catch Lance admiring his face. Fuck… That look… Why did Keith have to look at him like that when he was supposed to be thinking about someone else – anyone else? Yet here Keith was giving Lance the most sultry look ever and Lance finally flipped out.

The thing was he wasn’t going to stop and give Keith blue balls. That was just cruel. He just needed Keith’s eyes off of him and he picked a really dumb way to do that. He dove. He just dove forward towards Keith’s chest, towards Keith’s slender white neck and when he was there, well, he kissed it. And then… then he kinda just froze, still pumping Keith with one hand, but wondering if he was about to get socked in the side of the head for the kiss thing.

“Bite it.” Keith’s voice was raspier than usual.

“What?” asked Lance, voice strained with panic.

“If you’re gonna do it, do what I like. Bite it.”

“Your dick or your neck?”

“Pick one.”

“You are fucked,” said Lance.

“Almost,” said Keith, with a light chuckle.

Hearing his was almost over, Lance decide to go for it. Still pumping away at Keith’s slippery cock, he used his other hand to pull back the collar of Keith’s black t-shit and well… sucked a hickey because he chickened out.

“Just fucking bite it,” grumbled Keith.

‘What the fuck, Keith?’ he thought as he followed orders and bit down onto the all too soft skin on his neck.

Keith let out this moan that was pleasure mixed with pain. There must’ve been some temptation in that moan because Lance felt it in his own dick. Shit, that wasn’t part of the plan.

“More,” begged Keith, his voice hoarse and desperate and that too hit Lance in the dick.

This time Lance bit harder and longer because suddenly it was fun and it felt good to do it. Keith cried out and his hips sputtered in Lance’s hand as he came between them. Keith’s hands were on Lance when it happened – how did those get there? One on his thigh, gripping the skin, one behind his head, pushing Lance’s mouth harder into Keith’s neck. And Lance was kinda just there, being held by Keith as he finished, his heavy breath right in Lance’s ear and fuck. Fuck it was hot.

Lance pulled back as soon as Keith’s grip lessened and he was able to sit up. He tried to avoid Keith’s eye, didn’t want Keith to read what Lance was feeling. But he was still straddling Keith’s thighs and he couldn’t hide how hard he was right now. Of course Keith’s eyes fell directly on the bulge as Lance withdrew his sticky hand from Keith’s cock.

Without hesitation Keith reached towards his crotch, but Lance blocked him. 

“Don’t,” said Lance, looking down, not ready to meet Keith’s eye.

“What’s the big deal?” asked Keith. “You did it for me.”

Lance blushed. It wasn’t a matter of not wanting it.

“I can’t read your mind, Lance, so wha –”

“Kiss me,” said Lance, not wanting to look up.

“What?” asked Keith, genuine surprise in his voice.

“Kiss me before you touch me.”

“But why do you want me to -?”

“Because I don’t want to be touched before having my first kiss,” confessed Lance. “None of this was supposed to be with a boy, but… if I do this, I… I want to be kissed first.”

“If you don’t want me to -,” began Keith.

“I want it,” said Lance, really red now. “I just want you to do this for me first.”

Keith sighed, sitting up. Lance was in his lap so it wasn’t much effort to tip up his chin and peck Lance on the lips. “Happy?”

“That’s not a kiss, Keith!” said Lance, finally bold enough to meet Keith’s eye. “My abuela kisses me like that. Can you just kiss me for re –?” Lance was interrupted by Keith’s hot mouth smashing into his.

Lance wasn’t sure what he’d expected Keith’s kiss to be like. Soft? Sensual? Tender? No, of course Keith didn’t kiss like that. Keith’s kiss was heavy, spiteful, and wild. It felt more like a fight than a kiss. There was drool and nips from teeth, a tongue sliding into Lance’s mouth unexpectedly and withdrawing the moment he tried to tame it. It was chaotic and overwhelming and so good it made Lance’s toes curl.

“Better?” asked Keith, withdrawing just an inch, still close enough to share the same breath.

“Yeah,” said Lance with a dumb nod because his head felt so thick with want he didn’t know how words worked. He just wanted Keith’s kiss again and he was definitely leaning into it.

Keith let out a little chuckle. Oh sure, it was easy to be smug when you’d already blown your load, but Lance was so fucking hard inside his jeans it felt like he was going to bust out.

It did not help that Keith’s hand came to stroke him outside the fabric as he leaned in to kiss Lance again. Lance was so grateful he didn’t have to beg Keith to kiss him again, that the guy wanted to do it all on his own. Never mind that it made him hate jeans more than any fabric he’s ever picked a fight with. Thick and non-stretchy? What the fuck, jeans? Lance needed better access to Keith’s hand.

Keith was working on it though, unbuttoning it one handed while letting his mouth travel down Lance’s jawline. Lance just wanted to cheer his approval for everything that was happening right now, but giving Keith that kind of praise was dangerous. Keith was already so proud of himself. Lance could feel him smiling as he trailed kisses down Lance’s neck setting off little mewing whimpers from Lance that he wished he could mask, but all bets were off at this point. Then Lance’s zipper was down and Keith’s fingers with sinking below his waistline and cupping his dick through the fabric of his boxers. Lance’s eyelids fluttered as Keith licked up his neck. Everything sensation was so good. Keith had Lance in the palm of his hand. Literally. And that’s when Keith bit down.

“Ah fuck!” cried Lance, his body retracting away from Keith’s which was a mistake because he was pretty sure he left some of his skin behind in Keith’s teeth.

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Keith, real concern in his voice for once.

“You fucking bit me that’s what’s wrong!” scolded Lance, holding the side of his neck. “Not everyone is as into biting as you are!”

“Oh,” said Keith, his tone and body language bordering on casual. “Then what do you like?”

Lance wasn’t exactly over being mad at Keith over the biting and now Keith was changing the subject?! “Well, I don’t know!” said Lance. “Did you miss the part earlier where I said I was Drew Barrymore?”

Keith blinked. “I definitely missed that.”

“When I said I’d never been kissed,” groaned Lance. Keith never got any of his references.

Keith rolled his eyes. That fucker. “What have you imagined then?”

Lance gulped. “Imagined.”

“Yeah, when you’re in your bed alone at night and you’re touching yourself with both fucking hands, what are you thinking about?”

“Not you,” said Lance, a little too quickly.

Keith laughed. Fucking laughed in Lance’s face. “We’ve established not me. But what do you picture not me doing to you?”

Fuck. Lance was blushing. How did this situation get turned around on him? Keith had been the embarrassed one asking for hand jobs and bites on the neck and now he was asking about Lance’s very private fantasies?

“Okay,” said Keith because Lance had gone way too long without speaking. Probably record length of time without speaking considering who it was. “Let’s find out what you like.” There was mischief in Keith’s eyes and that had Lance swallowing thickly. Was Keith kinda…. maybe… slutty? And what did that say about Lance right now?

“Take off your pants,” said Keith, pulling off his shirt at the same time.

“What? My pants?” cried Lance. “You don’t need them off for a hand job.”

“I’m not giving you a hand job,” said Keith, matter-of-factly. “You can do that way better than I can and we already know you like that.”

“But…”

“They way I see it,” said Keith, tilting his head, his face still so close to Lance with those lips that did amazing things. “We’re probably going to end up hating each other after this is over anyway. Might as well do something we can’t give ourselves.”

This time Lance’s throat was too thick to even swallow it down. There was a lot implied in there, but also… I mean, he was already doing this with Keith and fuck, Keith kissed amazing so where else would that mouth feel good?”

Lance was pretty sure he looked like an eager idiot as he tore his way out of his jeans and boxers and sat his bare ass down on the training deck floor. Keith was shirtless, but he kept his jeans on, tucking his dick back into his waistband. Lance was satisfied to see Keith at least had a semi again and as his eyes travelled up he noticed how nice his chest looked. Who knew an absence of boobs could make Lance’s dick twitch?

Then Keith was on his hands and knees and Lance was sucking at his kiss before Keith was shoving him down which felt an awful like how this all started, but in reverse. Then he was hovering over Lance, pushing up his shirt, licking at his nipples then trailing his mouth downwards. Lance was braced, half expecting Keith to go ahead and just bite down again, but the boy kept it light. Lance was trembling by the time Keith scooped his dick into one hand and tipped it up so he could give it one long, lazy lick.

Fu-uh-uck! It was happening. Keith was going to use that hot mouth of his to suck Lance off. Just like that, Keith took Lance into his mouth, dragging his lips down Lance’s length. Lance let out a moan because Keith had been one-hundred percent right and this was far better than anything he could do for himself.

“Fuck, you look good with a cock in your mouth,” muttered Lance as he watched Keith bob on his dick.

Keith pulled the dick out with a POP and said, “Thought you were supposed to be thinking about Not Me.”

Lance gulped, his cheeks growing hot. 

“At some point,” said Keith, running his fingers down the length of Lance’s cock and slipping them under his balls. “Might just be easier to admit…” Keith paused to give Lance’s cock another suck and pop as his fingers slid down over Lance’s taint, the middle finger coming to put pressure on Lance’s anus. “…you like that it’s me.”

Fuck. Fuck Keith’s finger. He was just. It pushed in.

“What about you?” said Lance quickly because focusing on what Keith was doing felt like a threat to his very being. “You said before it wasn’t about me, but I think this is about me.”

“Do you want it to be?” asked Keith before running his tongue down Lance’s length.

How did he just fucking… turn it around like that again?! How was barely-speaks Keith so fucking smooth with his mouth and good with his finger.

Lance was pretty sure he was going to come soon, but he didn’t want to while in the middle of this argument. Him and Keith had their eyes locked while his tongue lazily trailed over Lance’s cock and a single finger dipped in and out of places best left alone and yet… if Keith took that finger out Lance might cry.

“I wanna try something,” said Keith, finally breaking the silence and that finger did leave and Lance did want to cry because the licking also stopped. Then the confusion started as Keith hoisted up Lance’s hips, bending him at the waist so now his ass was up and pointed at Keith and what the fuck did Keith think was about to happen?

“Wait… wait…”

“Relax,” said Keith in a voice that was almost an order and Lance was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to order around your sexy time partner that way. “I’m figuring out what you like. If you don’t like it tell me like you did when I bit you.”

“You’re not gonna… um… make me your bottom, right?” There was this angle Keith had him at that made him wonder.

“Lance, I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do,” said Keith and Lance’s stomach unclenched a bit. “Tell me if you like this.” Keith dipped his head down and used his tongue to trace circles around Lance’s balls and Lance relaxed more because damn he didn’t know this was a thing, but fuck it felt good. “Like it?” asked Keith, pausing long enough to ask the question.

“Yes,” answered Lance, his voice all breathy. There was a part of him that worried Keith was making a secret kink list for Lance that he was going to throw back in his face when this was all over, but damn it felt so fucking good when Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s balls and gently sucked one into his mouth.

Keith lifted up again, “What about this?” he asked before licking his tongue across Lance’s taint and Lance just watched with fascination as Keith dipped his head lower and full on licked between Lance’s ass cheeks, dragging that tongue across his asshole.

“Oh fuck,” moaned Lance, his head dropping back involuntarily. He liked watching this, but he was losing muscle control.

“Bingo,” said Keith.

Then the licking ramped up with Keith’s tongue tracing around Lance’s entrance then lapping across it. Lance felt heat low in his belly. Here he’d been walking around in life thinking the best thing that could possibly happen to him was if someone gave him a blowjob, but no, he was wrong. The best thing was getting his ass eaten by Keith. 

“Fuck, it feels so good, Keith,” moaned Lance.

“You’re using my name now?” mocked Keith, which sucked because it meant the licking paused.

“I’ll call you whatever you want, just keep doing that.”

“My name works,” hummed Keith. He gave Lance another lazy lick then added, “Lance.” His pleasure jolted hearing his name all hot and breathy in Keith’s rumbly voice. Keith’s voice was sexy as all hell! How had Lance not realized that yet?

Lance’s cock was leaking like crazy and Keith was getting him so close and he just wanted that extra push. He reached to grab his own cock, but Keith swatted his hand away. “No hand jobs. I told you.”

Lance found himself flushing with embarrassment before remembering that Keith didn’t actually get to boss him around like that… no matter how hot it was.

“Please, I’m so close, Keith,” begged Lance.

“Patience. Yields. Focus,” said Keith, curtly.

“I don’t wanna be patient, I wanna come!”

“You’ll get there,” promised Keith, brushing that fucking finger over Lance’s entrance again. This time it was all slick because of the spit Keith had left and it felt so much better and Lance found himself hiking up his hips, urging Keith to insert it. “I’m going to take care of you,” whispered Keith.

Lance again felt his dick twitch. This was so hot, but it was also torture.

“Ah,” sighed Lance as Keith pushed that finger in.

“You’re way more relaxed now,” Keith muttered to himself as he went on ahead and added a second finger.

“Oh fuck,” moaned Lance. What was Keith doing to him?! Please don’t let it end. “Papi, don’t stop…”

Keith let out this little moan himself, letting his eyes flutter closed. “Do you have any idea how hard this is making me?” he muttered.

“Show me,” said Lance, a pout in his voice. “Por favor, papi.”

Then Keith was holding Lance’s hips aloft with one hand as he was untucking his cock with the other then pushing down his jeans. Not gonna lie. Lance missed those fingers. “Your ass is so fucking nice, Lance,” mumbled Keith, taking his dick into his hand. “Is this okay?” He rubbed his length between Lance’s ass cheeks.

“Y-yes,” sputtered Lance because the ridge of the head of Keith’s dick was rubbing against his asshole and it felt so good yet so unsatisfying at the same time.

“Lance,” said Keith, rubbing slowly there. “It was about you and I’ve thought about this… a lot.”

Lance gulped because this was… fuck… 

“I’m so close to what I imagined,” confessed Keith, his eyes shining as they met Lance’s. “But I know you don’t want to b –”

“Stick it in,” said Lance, cutting Keith off and surprising himself.

“What?”

“I want it, Keith. I want it so badly. Please stick it in.” Lance was a trembling, leaking mess, but felt so sure this was right.

“You sure you-“

“Fuck, Keith,” swore Lance. “Just fuck me, please.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to be a little unsure, a little off kilter. He had obviously not expected things to go his way. “Okay just… hold on.” Keith lowered Lance’s hips down to the cool training deck floor then kicked off his pants and walked away.

Lance felt this awful panic that Keith was no longer touching him and he seriously considered stroking himself as he watched a naked Keith bend down, bare ass and all. He fiddled with his belt, opening up the pocket on it. Lance wasn’t able to track what Keith was doing because like… Keith’s ass. This was only serving to make Lance feel more flushed like a fever that wouldn’t break if he didn’t just come already.

Keith returned while ripping into a condom wrapper with his teeth.

“Wait,” said Lance, sitting up. “You carry around condoms and a knife at all times? Keith, we need to talk about your personal life.”

“Do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck?” asked Keith, kneeling down again between Lance’s feet. The question sparkled in his eyes.

“… We can talk later,” said Lance, quickly. 

Keith was expertly rolling the condom onto his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked, sounding so much like he had right before he tackled Lance to the ground which started this all in the first place.

Somehow Lance didn’t feel like claiming he was born ready was the way to go, especially not if meant Keith was going to ram him, dick first this time, which wasn’t how he wanted it. “Just kiss me first,” he said, surprising himself with the emotion in his voice.

“You,” said Keith, placing his hands on either side of Lance and leaning in. “Always wanting to be kissed.” Keith gave him just a teasing peck again.

“Fuck off,” groaned Lance, grabbing Keith by the neck and pulling him into a proper kiss.

Keith’s kisses were intense and sloppy and made Lance’s whole body hum. The kissing made everything seem less carnal and animalistic. The kissing made things intimate and clicked something into place for Lance he felt he needed to proceed.

They only stopped to come up for air, Keith continued to nuzzle his neck as he teased Lance’s entrance with the tip. Lance put his hand on his and helped him guide him in, unsure if he could fit all of Keith, but willing it to because damn, he wanted him to fill him up.

Keith slid inside him, slid all the way inside him and Lance felt every nerve light up with pleasure like he was a damn Christmas tree. “Oh fuck, Lance,” mumbled Keith. He was trembling on top of him now. “You have no idea how good you feel.”

“I wanna feel it with you,” said Lance, licking his lips. He tried to get things moving on his end, but found he didn’t have any leeway on the floor.

“’kay,” mumbled Keith as he rolled his hips back. Lance felt him drag out, hitting all those points again and moaning in unison with Keith. Keith thrust back in with just a little more vigor and it made Lance gasp. “Is it hurting?” asked Keith, pausing out of concern.

“No, it feels so good,” said Lance.

Lance watched the satisfaction spread across Keith’s face as he began to move quicker. He must’ve been holding back out of fear, but now he could let loose. “You take my dick so good in that ass of yours.” It sounded almost like a growl when Keith said it. 

“Like it was made for you,” moaned Lance because they weren’t playing coy anymore. This was about them and getting whatever they could from each other. Desiring each other and echoing that desire back. Iff wanting this from Keith, sharing this with Keith, getting fucked like this by Keith was wrong, Lance didn’t want to be right.

Lance hadn’t know he could feel this happy with a dick in his ass, but what felt just as good was Keith opening up to him. Having someone like Keith, who’s main purpose in life seemed to be better than Lance at everything, want him lit a fire in Lance’s chest. Maybe Keith didn’t want to be Lance, but he wanted to be inside him.

Keith dropped his head down onto Lance’s chest. “Fuck. You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

Those words made everything intensify, the pace, the feeling, but Lance must’ve been greedy. That’s what he still wanted to kiss Keith during it, but he knew the height difference made Keith just out of reach while lying down. Lance pushed up onto his elbows causing Keith to raise his head and peer at Lance through his bangs. His gaze was so powerful and his face so enraptured in ecstasy. Fuck. Keith was so fucking pretty.

Lance pushed up to kiss him and captured Keith’s bottom in a deep suck. He was rewarded by Keith with a guttural moan and an increase in power. Lance loved making out with Keith while getting pounded in the ass. He felt so full and Keith’s stomach was rubbing against him so nice, causing friction against his cock. Plus getting that wild kiss made him feel like there was coal burning red-hot low inside his gut.

“I’m close,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s mouth.

“Me too.”

Lance was chasing it down now, this feeling because it was so much better with Keith than it ever was alone. He wanted to feel himself tip over, but he had this wicked thought. He had to do it. He had to snake his arm around Keith’s back, grab hold of his mullet and yank his head back, exposing that delicate neck. He had to bite it, had surge towards it and bite down right on Keith’s collar bone.

The resulting moan sounded more like a wail as Lance had bit without warning. Lance could tell from Keith’s stuttering hips that he was coming and just the thought of what he’d done tipped Lance over the edge. He was loud too, their voices echoing in the large training deck. Lance’s cum made a mess between there stomachs as Keith kept moving through it all. He pushed Lance onto his back, pushed his arms above his head, pinning him like he’d done so many times in training before, but kissing him like he never had.

They kissed long after it was over and only stopped when they really fucking needed to breathe again. Lance felt so fucking good, clenching his thighs around Keith’s torso, their heavy breath in sync, so much sweat and stickiness between them. Keith’s face was inches from his and Lance was searching his eyes because he knew they meant so much more to him than he’d realized before. He wondered how much Keith was processing this turn of events. At least it had been premeditated on Keith’s end, Lance was still figuring out where all the pieces fit.

It was with a grunt and a laugh that Keith pulled out of Lance and rolled onto his back. He didn’t go away though, kept a leg drapped over Lance’s and their shoulders pressed together. “That was fun,” said Keith, which lacked the depth Lance was hoping for, but it was Keith. He wasn’t going to suddenly have profound insight to share.

“Yeah, it was,” agreed Lance, amazed by how his heart was still racing even then.

“Are you okay?” asked Keith, turning his head to Lance. “Are you hurt or…?”

“No,” said Lance quickly. “Well, sore where you bit me.” He rubbed his neck “And probably sore later maybe, but not in pain.”

“Good,” said Keith, tilting his head up so he could focus on removing the condom and tiny up the end and then… they were just lying there and Lance suddenly panicked that they may never say anything else to each other.

“Keith…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really good at sex.”

Keith laughed. He fucking laughed and Lance made it happen. It was a really cute laugh. “Yeah, okay, thanks.”

“Am I… really good at sex?” asked Lance.

“You’re really good at hand jobs,” said Keith.

“And sex?”

“Yeah, good at sex,” said Keith, but not in a way that convinced Lance.

“What the hell? I made you come twice!”

“But I did most of the work,” countered Keith.

“That’s only because you made me be the bottom,” argued Lance.

“You begged to be the bottom.”

“Fine. I get to be top next,” said Lance, sitting up. “Let’s go. I’ll show you who’s good at sex.”

“I’m tired,” whined Keith, sitting up. “Tired from doing all the work.”

“Then just lie there. I’ll show you,” said Lance, actually trying to climb on top of Keith.

“You can’t just do that!” protested Keith. “You need to ask first!”

“Oh, Keith,” said Lance with an eyeroll. “Won’t you please let me play out all your sick fantasies about me?”

“Bedtime,” said Keith, bolting to standing.

“You confessed to thinking about me,” said Lance, still on the ground. “You can’t take that back!”

“Go to bed,” Keith shot back as he walked away.

“Do you mean yours?” asked Lance, but Keith bent to scoop up his clothes and belt, ignoring Lance. “Was that an invitation?”

Keith scowled at him then walked right out of the training deck doors while still naked which was a bold move, but then, the castleship was huge so running into someone late at night was unlikely.

“Keith?” Lance called out as the doors shut. Was that an invite or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This could become a series depending on reader response. Let me know if you'd like that!
> 
> BBBK xoxox
> 
> UPDATE: Apparently you really like that so subscribe to me or the series to get notified when I add the next work. https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297067


End file.
